


Sugar with some coffee

by MadamRed



Series: Writing Prompts (Tumblr) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt requested on Tumblr: “Just this once, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar with some coffee

‘Spencer,’ your stern voice made him turn around. Your colleague, and friend, was sitting at his desk in the bullpen, and you were coming down the stairs from Hotch’s office after dropping some files.

‘Yes, (Y/n)?’ his face appeared innocent.

‘Spencer, you made a promise, remember?’ you went to perch yourself on his desk, but he extended his arm to block your path.

‘I do and I haven’t broken it,’ his smile faltered slightly, and you narrowed your eyes at him.

‘If you haven’t broken it then, can you care to explain me why there’s steam coming from behind you?’ you crossed your arms in front of your chest expectantly.

‘I-I... well, see, I was going to go ask you if this _was_ in fact breaking the promise, because you know how I usually don’t sleep all that well when we’re out on cases, and I was up all night yesterday, and so with the pile of paperwork that we need to get done, I just-,’ you raised a hand to stop his nervous rambling and sighed.

‘What did the doctor say?’

‘That I need to cut down on my coffee hab-,’ he stopped when you gave him a look, ‘sorry! I need to cut down on my sugar intake.’

‘ _Exactly_. Your glucose level was too high, and you, unlike me, don’t have that much of a sweet tooth, so...,’ you trailed off, allowing him to finish the sentence for you.

‘So, I need to be careful with how much sugar I put in my coffee,’ he looked down as if he were a child being scolded by his parents.

‘Look, Spencer, you asked me to help you through this. I’m only doing this because I care. You know that, right?’

‘I know,’ he sighed and looked up at you once you finally sat down on the edge of his desk.

‘I have an idea: maybe try putting some milk in it; that will sweeten it a little.’

‘I tried it earlier. It wasn’t the same.’

‘White tea? I’m sure Penelope has some,’ he made a disgusted face. ‘Green tea? I saw a box of tea bags in the kitchen earlier.’

‘That’s super bitter, though.’

‘Black tea with some milk?’ _another_ face. ‘Would you at least try it? _Please?’_ you grabbed his hands within your much smaller ones.

‘I-I-’

‘Just this once, okay? If you don’t like it, we’ll find another alternative,’ you smiled encouragingly.

‘Fine. Wait, what are you doing with that?’ he reacted a little too late to your taking his mug away since you were already halfway through the bullpen and almost at the sink at the kitchen area.

‘I’m going to wash this and make you some tea.’

‘But-’

‘Nah-ah.’

‘(Y/n), that was perfectly good coffee,’ he said with a slight edge to it due to his withdrawal.

‘For you. I still don’t get how you can drink something so sweet,’ it was your turn to make a face.

‘And _I_ can’t understand why you can’t quit chocolate,’ he regretted the comment as soon as it came out of his mouth.

‘Spencer!’

‘I’m sorry! I’m just angry. It’s just been a few days and I already can’t control the things I say or the way I say them.’

‘It’s just the first few weeks; you’ll get used to it,’ you said courtly as you fixed him his new sugar-less drink. ‘Here.’

‘(Y/n),’ he put his cup on the counter and grabbed your wrist. ‘I’m sorry I snapped. I really do appreciate your helping me through this.’

‘I know... but you’re buying me dinner tonight,’ you added as you started walking away with your own cup of tea.

‘Deal!’

His smile was short-lived, though: he started gagging as soon as he tasted the beverage you had prepared. You sighed and crossed “tea with milk” from the list you had hidden in your desk. It was going to be a _long_ week.


End file.
